Just Watching
by Niffs
Summary: The 'natural' Host is finally starting to look at the tono as more than just the Club's idiotic leader, with a little help from the Shadow King... but not all the Host Club members are happy for Tamaki. HaruhixTamaki one shot.


**Summary:** The 'natural' Host is finally starting to look at the _tono_ as more than just the Club's idiotic leader, with a little help from the Shadow King - but not all the Host Club members are happy for Tamaki. HaruhixTamaki, suitable for HikaruxHaruhi 'shippers. One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this, I don't get money for this, I didn't mean to pee on any copyrights, the usual.

**Just Watching**

"I missed you so much, Tamaki-kun..." whispered an unsteady, feminine voice.

"And I missed you too, my most beautiful princess," came the husky, yet confident reply. One arm rested genially on the arm of a petite brunette's chair as the handsome student used his free hand to sweep his shining hair from his eyes. "Seconds spent away from you pierce my heart like daggers. I want nothing more than to bathe in the warmth of your gaze upon me..."

Languidly, Suou Tamaki stroked the now-fuschia cheek of his client. On the opposite seats, two clients were audibly squealing, though naturally Tamaki did not bat an eyelid. Host Club members knew that although their desired effect was being achieved, they had to remain unaware of it. Otherwise, where would the romance be? _"Oh, terribly sorry, I didn't realize you princesses were still here. Never mind." _There was no finesse in an approach like that. The client in question wouldn't be happy at all - and as everyone in the Club knew, Tamaki was committed to making his clients happy.

_Yes, very committed_, Hitachiin Hikaru thought, watching the Host Club King with narrowed eyes. _And not just to his clients._

Even as Hikaru thought it, a voice politely interrupted Tamaki's continued whispers.

"Excuse me, senpai, but Kyoya-senpai wanted me to tell you that it is time for our guests to leave."

_Haruhi..._ Hikaru watched her, oblivious to his brother's flirtatious farewells to their own clients. The late afternoon light coming through the window was turning her plain brown hair into shimmering shades, illuminating her figure as she stood in front of Tamaki, bowing her head regretfully to the disappointed customers. Hikaru wasn't sure why the sight had caught him this way, but for the past few weeks he had been watching her more and more often. Kaoru had teased him a little, accusing him of harbouring feelings for the rookie, but it had all been in fun and laughter. Now Hikaru was starting to wonder about something his twin had realized long before.

"Thank you, Haruhi-san!" Tamaki was exclaiming repeatedly, in between ridiculous gestures of sorrowful parting to the one remaining customer. When the petite first year had finally left, he whirled again to face Haruhi, his eyes gleaming with obvious happiness.

Hikaru waited for the inevitable - for the thing that had drawn his eye so recently and held it there as though at gunpoint. There was his _tono_, smiling ecstatically (and stupidly, as Hikaru uncharitably observed) at the Club's secret princess. And... Haruhi smiled back. Not a normal smile, not a "you're welcome" smile. Her expression changed into something much sweeter, and neither looked away.

Kaoru, sitting unnoticed next to his brother, snorted loudly.

"She's just getting his hopes up, Hikaru," he said, his voice thick with defense. "She doesn't know when guys are flirting with her. Ironic, but amusing - for us."

Hikaru said nothing, and after a moment, he felt his brother's hand sneaking down to hold his. Finally, he looked away, turning to Kaoru with an impassive expression.

"Kyoya-senpai's been working hard at this," he replied, quietly. "Sending her to him when he's with clients... When he's in a good mood..."

"I wondered why he didn't just tell Tamaki himself," Kaoru answered with a lopsided shrug. Both twins knew Kaoru hadn't wondered that at all, but neither bothered pointing it out. Instead, they both turned their attention back to Haruhi and Tamaki. She was laughing at something he was saying, and he looked both pleased and embarassed. Hikaru wanted to hit something. There was no good reason why he should be so bothered, except that... _That I'm scared of a friend being taken away,_ he thought hastily, trying to throw up a smokescreen over his real fear._ I'm just worried that Haruhi will spend more time with Tamaki and less with us. Perfectly reasonable._

But if that were true, why did he feel like punching his lord in the stomach?

He couldn't feel that way. Tamaki was a friend, a leader - someone Hikaru both scorned and protected. There wasn't an ounce of wickedness in the blond Club member, not a single atom of ill-will. _When did it change?_ He wondered, his hand now tightly wrapped in Kaoru's. _When did flirting with Haruhi go from annoying Tamaki... to competing with him?_

"He'll embarass himself in a minute," Kaoru's voice interrupted his thoughts, earnesty turning his tone desperate. "Wait and see."

_At least I faced the truth._ But the thought didn't console Hikaru, conflicted as he was. The idea that he had found some sort of resolution, enough courage to admit that perhaps Haruhi was someone he would unknowingly be a rival for, had no appeal. After all... Tamaki had a good heart and good intentions._ I might want to punch him right now, but I can't lie about the truth._ Perhaps... perhaps he deserved Haruhi. Perhaps they deserved one another.

"Any second now," Kaoru affirmed, his hand clenching tightly around his twin's. He glanced to his right and saw Hikaru was looking out the window, blindly. "Just watch, Hikaru! You'll see!"

_If they have one another... Where does that leave me?_ He wondered, vaguely hearing his brother. He turned toward Tamaki and Haruhi mechanically, saying nothing as the pair turned to leave, setting off in different directions. Their moment together had been just that - but even Hikaru could see what was happening. Kaoru let go of his hand and stood, lifting the teacups and shouting over to Kyoya. The meeting was officially over; the clients had left, the debris was being cleared, and they would all retire to their dorms. Hikaru knew that the next day would be much the same, though perhaps next time Haruhi's smile would linger a little longer, and Tamaki's surprised blush would fade a little quicker...

Hikaru knew exactly where that would leave him - where it had left him for weeks now.

Just... watching.


End file.
